


Love me harder

by Victoriancrow



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, sharklix, torture through caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoriancrow/pseuds/Victoriancrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't ignore Felix, and don't piss off Terrance.</p><p>Torture through a false sense of caring is sometimes the worst thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me harder

Felix was on his way to the showers after their latest fight with the reds and blues. He had stripped out of his armor and , as usual, was walking around in nothing but a pair of black and orange track pants. His tattoos on his back and chest stood out proud. Only Locus knew that hidden within the tribal tattoos were the names of his favorite kills in his native tongue of Korean. His fauxhawk was messy from the helmet that had been on him since 03:00. The orange was almost blinding at the tip compared to the blackness of the rest of his head. Felix didn’t care to take out all of his piercing, which were not limited to lip, eyebrow, the side of the eye, and multiple ear piercings. The tattoos around his eyes mixed in with the piercing giving it a three dimensional effect. 

 

He walked into the showers throwing his towel on the bench right outside and turned around walking through the opening. He stopped and frowned in annoyance as he saw the newest member to their little "Team".

 

"The fuck are you doing here Fishstick?" He said crossing his arms and leaning against the frame of the entry way. Terrance turned around to look at the shorter merc and then returned to washing off his body trying to ignore the other. "Hey. I asked you a question." He yelled again yet the other just ignored him more. Felix felt his temper starting up. He hated how the other ignored him. He loathed how he acted as if Felix couldn’t kill him without a second shot. "Are you ignoring me Sharkbait?"

 

At that the other turned around giving an exasperated huff. "The point of me not speaking to you would mean that yes I am ignoring you. If you have to ask me what I am doing I will just assume that you are an idiot and I should be asking you what YOU are doing here. Obviously you are smart enough to be able to get yourself undressed." He looked down smirking oddly with his facial scars. "I suppose I was a bit correct in the fact you have to," He gave a gruff chuckle, "overcompensate with your mouth."

 

Felix turned red and stormed up to the other jabbing a hand in his face which was a bit of a stretch given the height difference of the other. "Listen here Fishbreath I hope you realize that I don't have to compensate for anything you scarred freak. I don’t need anyone to tell me how good I am in the sack. Fuck you can ask Locus. He'll tell you some good stories. You'll never see his face but let me tell you, for as scarred as he is you are WAY fucking weirder."

 

"Trust me Shorty." He took a step towards him grabbing the others finger from his face and bent over. "I've heard you two. And I know why you don't need a big cock."

 

Pushing off the floor Felix launched himself onto the other tackling him to the ground. The two wrestled wet and naked on the cold cement ground. Felix had started off in control but blinded by so much rage Terrance had gotten the upper hand a lot faster. He grabbed one of the smaller merc’s arms as he tried to punch him and twisted it cruelly behind his back squeezing it hard between his shoulder blades. Felix gasped and tried to smack his head back to get the other to release him but in the moment of hesitation Terrance had wrapped his free hand into the orange of the others hair holding it tight. He maneuvered their bodies so that Felix was on his knees with his face pressed into the floor. Water ran against into his face as Terrance had made sure to smash it right into the drain. Felix kept on spitting out the water that was going into his nose and mouth every time he tried to talk to the bigger merc. Felix tried to move backwards which only resulted in him pressing his ass into the others cock. The smaller merc froze letting out a small groan. 

 

Terrance let out laugh making Felix snap out of his daze. "Are you serious? This is great. You are such a slut that you will show yourself to anyone so long as they rough you up first." Felix snarled trying to move his head up to cuss the other out but the water made it impossible for him to do anything. "You have more to say Felix?" He lifted the other up by the hair and moved back so the Korean was balancing on the balls of his feet being held to the taller’s chest. "Go ahead say it."

 

"Fuck you, you burned son of a bitch." He spat out venomously. Terrance sighed and let go of the other moving away as if he were standing up from anything else. He walked back over to the shower that he had been at originally and continued to shower leaving Felix on his knees panting in anger and exertion. "What that’s it? You're just gonna leave me after your finished proving some fucked up point?"

 

Terrace gathered soap in his hands and started to wash what hair he had left from the burns "I just wanted you to calm down. Now let me finish and I'll leave you to your own shower." He continued to scrub at his scalp washing away the grim of the day. 

 

Felix stared at the other but didn't say anything else as he walked over to an open stall on the opposite side of the other. As he washed himself he watched the other intently. He took in the details of the others tattoos and scars, not just the ones on his face but the smaller ones littering his body. Felix was almost sad to see the taller leave from the showers. His face scrunched up a little miffed that the other didn’t even notice the attention he was being given.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

The next few days went the same way. Felix would shower at the same time as Terrance sometime in silence, sometimes talking with no reply from the other. Not used to a full on silent treatment Felix was getting more and more frustrated with the other. His attempts at getting a conversation going were becoming brasher and he kept on getting closer to him until he was in the stall next to the scarred merc.

 

“Hey why won’t you talk to me?” The other didn't reply turning Felix’s face bright red with rage. “Do you have a problem with me asshole? What's with the silent treatment?” The other turned and looked at the shorter merc with no real expression. “Well?!” 

 

Terrance sighed and washed out the soap from his hair before he turned fully to the other not bothering to shut off the water so he wouldn't get cold. ”Why do you insist on getting my attention when it's obvious you don't like me?”

 

Felix bit down on his lip in thought playing with the ring that pierced the area. “Does it matter?” He asked snarkily. 

 

“It does. What do you want from me? Is it the fact that I ignore you? Or is it that I can work without needing you as a crutch?”

 

Felix bristled at the accusation. “Fuck you!”

 

“Are you finished? I have training exercises to do and I’d rather that than listen to you insult me further.” He turned his back to the other and twisted the water nozzle off. “If you tell me what you truly want I’ll listen. Otherwise I’m leaving.” He waited a bit more wrapping his towel around his waist. Looking back up at the other he asked, “Well?”

 

Felix walked forward looking at the other deeply before slamming his fist into the others stomach. The burned killer leaned forward from the pressure only to be met with a hard kiss. Grabbing the others head to keep him in place Felix kissed the other needily. Realizing what had truly happened Terrance semi-straightened up bringing the other closer to him. He kept the kiss calm and tamed knowing that it would only rail the smaller merc up more. Turning around Terrance pushed the smaller up against the wall to keep him under control. 

 

At feeling the hard cement on his back Felix groaned and arched into the other. He bit at the others lips harshly, trying to get the Latino to open his mouth and kiss him back. He wanted to push the usually calm man over the edge so he would hurt him. The merc finally got the other to open his mouth after blood had sprung to the surface after an extra hard bite. The kiss, however, was not what he wanted. The way Terrance kissed him was too loving and slow. It made the other feel uncomfortable. Trying to make the burned man treat him rougher he wrapped his hands in the black locks and pulled them. His heart jumped in excitement when he felt calloused hands go around his neck. Expecting the other to start choking him he lifted his chin to give the other a better grip. The hands, however, gently laid on the others skin using the area to bring him closer. Felix wanted to scream. He pushed the other away breaking the kiss.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” The Korean hissed out. He was breathing heavily completely turned on yet not getting anything in return.

 

Terrance smiled at the other. It looked kind but deep down Felix knew he was mocking him. “You kissed me. I’m just returning the favor. Why? Are you not feeling anything?”

“Stop it! Do it right!” He yelled kissing the other again. Trying to get him to reach proved about as useful as before. Terrance kept one hand on the others neck and placed the other on the smaller’s waist tenderly. Felix twitched at the light touches and tried to get any friction. He wanted to kiss the other and get fucked hard. Wishing the other was as rough as he had been the other day Felix pushed him away again. He wasn’t used to soft touches and kisses. It was getting to the point that the Korean was not turned on any more. “Why are you doing that? Stop it!”

 

“I’m not doing anything dear.” Terrance added the last part calmly knowing that the tenderness would push Felix over the edge.

 

Felix stared at the other wide eyed before pushing his away fully. He was fuming with anger. Not only had the other taken away his erection but he was more determined to sleep with the other than before.

 

Laughing Terrance went to touch the smaller’s face only to watch him jerk away. “What's wrong? Not used to being treated like a human being?” The words hit the other hard making his grimace turn thoughtful. “I’ll make you a deal.” He waited to continue until he was positive Felix was listening to him. “Come by my room later tonight. If I feel lie it we can…” He halted and motioned towards the others cock which was laying limp against him. “We will do it my way, but you can say we did it if it is so important to you.” 

 

The smaller merc thought about it. He had the overpowering desire to sleep with the Latino, but he did not want to know what ‘his way’ was. If it was more of the loving crap he had been shown already the punk wasn’t sure he could handle it. If he could break the other and release his rage, on the other hand, he was positive he would enjoy it. The thought of the other pounding deep into him hardened his cock a bit. “What time?”

 

“After 2. Everyone should be asleep by then. You do know which room is mine correct.”

 

Felix smirked and nodded. “Same room that we unlocked you from. Fucking weird that you stay there, if you ask me.”

 

“I didn't.” Terrance grabbed the towel that had fallen off and rewrapped it around him not minding that it was wet. “Be there or not. I can take care of myself.” He walked out of the room leaving the other to question what had happened between the two. 

 

Felix would show up, that was certain. Any challenge would be met no matter how uncomfortable the circumstances may be. Grabbing his own towel he walked out of the showers to find the burned man gone. He changed into his relaxed wear and went to his room to wait for the time. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Terrance looked at the clock that was on his armor. The time read 2 exactly. He knew that if the merc was going to show up it would be soon. Lying back down on the bed he smiled to himself. Knowing that there was no chance of the other not showing up he had left the door open. The man had went to bed in his underwear alone so he wouldn't have to worry about taking too much off. 

 

Hearing a slight noise the Latino went to sit up but found himself being pushed down instead. His smile widened when he realized that the merc had come in and shut the door behind him. While it was the same cell he had earlier Terrance had made sure that the cell door was changed to that which held more privacy. 

 

“I told you I would make it.” Came the husky voice of the smaller. He could feel the others cock hard against his leg suspecting that the smaller had touched himself beforehand.

 

“I’m surprised.” He lied. “I didn't think you would come on my conditions.”

 

The punk man smirked and leaned down to kiss the other man quickly. “I’m gonna make sure you can’t hold back Fishstick.” As he went to kiss the burned man again he ground himself down causing friction on both of their members.

 

Without breaking the kiss the taller flipped their positions so he could better control the situation. “We’ll see.” He whispered in the others ear before kissing his neck gently. The taller grabbed the others wrist holding them above his head to make sure he couldn’t do anything with them. 

 

The Korean let out an anticipated moan arching up into the others chest gaining some more friction. Once his hands were above his head Terrance leaned down and kissed him tenderly. He applied his weight to the bottom half of the other to make sure he could not get the relief he so desperately wanted. The kiss was kept at the same speed as it had been in the showers earlier that night. He smiled as he felt Felix writhing beneath him in search of anything. Applying more weight kept the other tamed but brought a whimper from the smaller. Pulling away from the man Terrance asked quietly, “What is it dear?”

 

“You know what. More.” Felix groaned trying to wiggle free from the weight. 

 

“Say it.” 

 

“Say what?” 

The look on the others face was so genuine that the taller couldn’t help but laugh. “Say please.”

 

“Oh you want me to beg?” Felix’s face brightened feeling that he was getting back into the regular swing of sex.

 

When he saw the other shake his head he felt his heart sink. “I don’t want you to beg. I just want you to say please nicely. You can do that right?”

 

The unease began to boil in Felix’s stomach once more. “Please give me more.” He all but choked. The feeling was new to him as he was not used to anyone treating him the way the other had. “Please.” He added again though that time it was for himself trying the word out.

 

Leaning over the Latino kissed the other kindly. “Since you asked so nicely we can.” He lifted himself off the other and pushed the others legs apart. He moved so he could both reach the others anus and look at him. The taller pulled out some lotion knowing that the use of anything to lessen the pain, including the stretching process, would frustrate the other. He poured the lotion into his hand and warmed it up a bit before reaching down to the others hole. HE circled around the pucker before he could feel the skin loosen around his digit, all but pulling it into the depth. 

 

Felix closed his eyes trying to get the other to add more. It felt good to have something inside of him though he was so used to more, and all at once, that the single finger was driving him mad. Terrance took it slowly though making sure that the other was adjusted to the first before adding a second.

 

As he repeated the process Terrance stared the other in his cold eyes deeply. Felix couldn’t help but look back feeling more uncomfortable with each passing minute. As the taller slowly stretched him Felix could feel his erection getting tenser. Every time the burned man touched his prostate Felix would twitch. For some reason the slow tender caresses were making the sensation more powerful than his usual abuse on it. 

 

Satisfied with is work, Terrance moved so he was crouched in between the others legs. Without breaking eye contact the scarred man lifted the other’s ass enough to line himself up.

 

Felix’s breath was coming in heavy draws looking forward to the act finally getting started. “It will be easier if I’m on my stomach.” He huffed out.

 

The words were met with a shake of the others head. “I want to see your face as we make love.” 

 

Feeling his heart jump Felix looked away from the other. He did not agree to ‘make love’. He thought to himself. The other must have been delusional or sadistic by trying to make the act of sex seem like it was a kind event. If he were not as horny as he was he would have kicked the other man’s ass and walked out of the room at the silly motion.

 

All of those thoughts were cut off as he felt the Latinos girth slowly push into him. The slowness of the act drove Felix insane but with the other holding his waist up in the air there was no way he could have made the man enter him quicker. 

 

Once the other was in fully he stayed still allowing the other to adjust to his size fully. The grip on the others waist had to tighten due to Felix’s constant wiggling. Terrance refused to move until the pun looked down at him and whimpered a silent, “Please.”

 

At hearing those words he started to move slowly. The movements didn't gain speed or power though, he did make sure to glide over the smaller’s prostate with every thrust. The other didn't change his movements the entire time the two were connected. It was torture on the both of them as Felix’s hole tightened around the others cock almost painfully. No matter how well he stretched the other he could not have accounted for how horny he truly was. 

 

Staying with his slow rhythm the taller moved down and kissed the punk gently. Once more Felix tried to deepen the kiss but gave up taking something over nothing. The kiss traveled down to the others neck as he sucked on the junction of his neck and shoulder. There was no biting so he made sure the suction was strong enough to leave a mark that would be visible for the other to see in the morning. Felix groaned at the feeling of the other. He still wanted more from the one above him. He wanted harder, faster, stronger actions all together. Realizing that words would not matter he stayed silent focusing on how the other was touching him. His own pierced cock had not been touched yet it was throbbing. 

 

When he was satisfied he detached himself from the others neck and looked down at his work. It would have been better with teeth but to stick with his plan he would make do with what he saw.” How are you doing Felix?” The other looked up at him with squinted eyes making sure he could portray his anger. He would have liked to yell his displeasure out loud but did not trust his voice enough to yell. Chuckling he bent over and kissed him lingering a bit longer than he planned on, enjoying the feeling of the others piercing on his lips. Making sure he could see the others face perfectly fine he reached down grabbing onto the Asians cock and started to move his hand around it. 

 

The sensation of finally being touched made the others eyes widen. He moaned loudly as it only took a few strokes and an especially hard thrust from the other to make the punk cum all over himself. Terrance pulled out of the tightness and stroked the other through his orgasm. The Latino didn't bother finishing himself off knowing that it would bother the other knowing that he didn't make the other cum as well. 

He reached over to the small desk and opened a drawer to pull out a fresh towel, which he used to wipe the cum off the other. “Why are you doing that?”

“It’s the nice thing to do after you make love.”

 

Felix looked down noticing that the others dick was still standing proud. “You didn't cum?” He asked in confusion. 

 

“I’ll take care of myself later.” He laid down next to the merc after depositing the cum stained towel on the floor. He pulled the other closer so his head was lying on his chest.

 

“What is this?” Felix asked in all reality not understanding the gesture.

 

“We’re cuddling after making love.”

 

Felix turned so he was lying on his stomach and looked at the Latino questioningly. “What is wrong with you?”

 

Terrance smiled and put a hand on the back of the others head using it to pull the other forward into a kiss. “Nothing is wrong with me. This is normal.” He dropped his hand down to the others back. “If you want to stay and sleep together than you can otherwise, shut the door behind you. He laid his head back down and closed his eyes feigning sleep. When he felt the other lie his head back don’t on his tattooed chest the taller felt genuine surprise. He never expected the other to give into the comfort of another human, yet here he was. Wrapping his arms around the smaller Terrance fell asleep wondering if the other would still be there when he awoke, and if this would become a regular thing between the two.

 

The two killers slept together in the small bed in peace the rest of the night. While neither would ever admit to it, they both enjoyed the company of the other at that moment.


End file.
